


The 63rd Rule of Milbo

by orphan_account



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [7]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Gordon Mayes, Female John Patterson, Female Michael Patterson, Genderbending, Male April Patterson, Male Elizabeth Patterson, Male Elly Patterson, Male Tracey Mayes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Foobiverse.......genderswapped!
Relationships: Andrew Patterson/Dahlia Anderson, Grace Mayes/Terry Wells
Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495973





	The 63rd Rule of Milbo

**_May 15,2001_**

**_Gracie’s Garage, Milborough_ **

Grace and Terry Mayes enjoyed one of the happiest marriages in their friend group. They lived above the garage Grace,who was a certified tomboy,had inherited from its previous owner. Grace worked with cars,a lifelong passion of hers,while Terry tended to the customers. Grace had long dark curls falling fashionably just past her shoulders,while Terry sported a foppish cut that showed off his medium blonde hair.

They had two children. For Paula,six years old,today would be her last day of first grade. Richard was one,a baby suckling at Gracie’s breast. Gracie’s parents,a pair of recovering alcoholics who doted over their grandchildren,lived nearby.   
  


In 1994,Gracie had entered a silent partnership with Julie Patterson,a local dentist.


End file.
